BURNING BRUTAL WAYS TO USE HADOUKYUU Part 1
by dash-hadoukyuu
Summary: Taka-san gone wild and bloody!


BURNING BRUTAL WAYS TO USE HADOUKYUU (Part1)

author's note: use your imagination to feel the gore

The Seigaku regulars won the national tournament (spoiler), and this calls for a celebration.

"GREATO!! The sushi will be my treat! I'll prepare my special recipe for you guys." said Taka-san

"Alright! I'm getting hungry already!" Momoshiro shouted. "Tsk, can't wait huh?" Kaido said.

"Err, look who's talking? You look excited more than I do" replied Momo

The two started to argue.

"Tezuka, it rare to see you smile" Fuji whispered to Tezuka

"Hmm.." Tezuka can't hide his smile

"Buchou! Mada mada dane..." Ryoma said while pointing his racquet to the sky.

"Everybody! Rest well and we shall have our celebration tomorrow, no late comers ok"  
Coach Ryuzaki said to them and they all went home.

Celebration day, they all ate and are enjoying the party

"Everyone, I've prepared something special, my special glamorous spectacular inui juice double formula." Inui said.

Everybody was shocked!

The flask Inui was holding has pink and green color and seemed to be bubbly.

"We'll have a game, the one who looses, shall drink this" Inui added

The game was implemented, the lucky one who will drink... was Taka-san.

"Go on, drink it.." Inui said with a grin

"Taka, here's your racquet" Fuji handed Taka's racquet

"OH MY! I'M BURNING!! THIS JUICE IS NOTHING!!" Taka drank the juice and...

BLAG

"Taka-san!" Everybody got worried, Taka fell on the floor.

After a few minutes...

Taka woke up, but seemed to be different...

"BURNING!! RAWR!!" He rushed outside and went to the tennis court.

"Hey wait!!" The Seigaku was in panic.

Taka standed on the other side of the court.

"Looks like we need to fight him..." Ryoma said and walk on the other side

"Grr..." Taka is not in his normal self

"Here I go!" Ryoma used his Twist serve and Taka-san didn't hit it. Now it is Taka's service game...

"BURNING!! HADOUKYUU TWIST SERVE!!"

"What the!?" Ryoma was shocked.

The ball was fast and Ryoma couldn't dodge it, the ball hit him in the face and...

Blew his head off!! Blood splashed around the tennis court!

"OMG!!" Everyone was in the state of shock.

Taka is out of control!

"HADOUKYUU WATERFALL SERVE!! GREATO!!"

"Waterfall!? Its my move." Inui said

The devastating power and speed of the ball was so great that inui didn't notice it going to him and hit.

The ball hit his abdomen and made a huge hole, his insides are now splattered around.

ouch

It seems like Taka is targeting everybody he sees.  
Some members of the other teams arrive.

"HADOUKYUU DUNK!!"

"I won't let you..." Momoshiro said and tried to block the ball...

He managed to catch the ball, but it has so much power that his arm was thrown away, leading a painful cry on momo.

"TORNADO SNAKE HADOUKYUU!!"

Kaido tries to block the ball, but again, so much power, Kaido was blown away and hit the building far away, and a large splat of blood could be seen far away.

The brutality continues...

"HADOUKYUU BEAM!!"

"What!? hoi hoi!" Kikumaru managed to dodge the ball but...

the ball hit the ground that he was standing and the ground cracked wide open...

Kikumaru fell into the crack head first.

"MOON HADOUKYUU!!"

Oishi was paralyzed because of what happened to Kikumaru...

the Hadoukyuu moon volley hit Oishi exactly in his forehead and blew his skull off... leaving his brain exposed...

"HADOUKYUU GAESHI!! BURNING!!"

"Even my triple counter..." Fuji now in the stance to use 'Hoshii hanabi'

The ball looked like it was as stampede of a thousand bulls! the ground was shaking, what power...

Fuji failed to return the ball and ripped half of his body splashing with blood and flesh.

"My my, be awed by my prowess..." Atobe appeared and used his Rondo to destruction...

Taka returned it and made Atobe to hit a lob shot

"HADOUKYUU TO DESTRUCTION!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME BABY! BURNING!!"

Two consecutive smashes.. tearing both of Atobe's arms...

"HADOUKYUU DEEP IMPULSE!!"

Horio was slightly by it... tearing his cheek off...

"AND NOW THE PINNACLE OF PERFECT HADOUKYUU!!"

The whole town was in chaos! Nobody was left alive...

Taka-san is still uncontrollable, more destruction awaits... 


End file.
